


Famous For Believing

by TheWildFool



Series: P3:A New Beginning [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Major Character(s), Male Friendship, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildFool/pseuds/TheWildFool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2013 and Junpei is 20 years old. He goes to college in Tokyo Japan and not only that he is pursuing his dream of becoming a baseball player, who does he thank? His friend who never let him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous For Believing

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Persona 3. Nor do I own the wonderful characters.

It's 2013, and everyone that he knew had been extremely busy…most getting wonderful jobs working for famous people. Junpei would be part of that now. He was offered a job for a famous baseball team.

The only reason they noticed him was because they needed another player who was good, and they began going to different colleges observing each and every player. Junpei didn't really understand why they chose him, but he was very happy.

Junpei had been outside almost every day practicing with his teammates. He had already played in one tournament game, and almost every single one of his hits where home-runs.

That was around spring time and summertime. He still continued to take his classes at his college, studying very hard and gaining a high G.P.A.

He looked at a familiar photo and smiled. "Heh, I ain't got nobody to thank but you…I know you're watching me all the way."

It had been five years since his best friends' death. He'd still get emotional about graduation day but remained hopeful that one day every single one of the S.E.E.S members would be together…just like old times.

"I would have never been able to get here without you Minato…" he then sat the picture perfectly upright on his desk, "If it wasn't for you, I would have still been the same idiot I was back then. Heh, I mean hell look at me now, I'm following my dreams because of you. You and Chidori give me strength to continue on…"

He looked out the window at the bright moon. He then sighed _**'I know you'll be back sooner or later…I want it to be sooner…'**_

"Both of you and Aragaki-san probably think I'm pathetic to continue to always reminisce about our high school days. Heh, then again Minato you've always been the type to always listen and agree…that's why I deemed you as a my best friend."

Junpei then propped his feet up on his desk, twisting his pencil in between his fingers. Busting out into laughter he smiled sadly at the moon, "I'll continue to make sure others do not make your job any harder than it is already. And hey always remember you da man, bro…"

The night had seemed long, but Junpei remained to stay upbeat and happy. He had also go a special video call the same night from all the original S.E.E.S members. They had all decided that to celebrate the continue life of their beloved leader that they would go on vacation in 2015.

It had seemed far away, but to Iori it was close and the more he thought about the vacation the more the days had seemingly passed faster…but for now he would continue to make a large impact on everyone's lives, and of course making his college proud of him.


End file.
